toothless_whofandomcom-20200215-history
Toothless
Toothless Haddock or just Toothless is a Night Lord, he is the pilot of a Type 40 TARDIS and he has currently used only ONE of his 12 regenerations. Currently he is in his second incarnation. Toothless and his best friend Hiccup are brothers in Berkian law, as Toothless managed to get Stoick to make it official at some point after he became a Night Lord. History Pre-Night Lord Toothless was born on March 26th, 1009 in the last Night Fury nest in the entire world. He was originally born as a pure blooded Night Fury, not a Night Lord. He was not particularly liked by his nest-mates as he was the runt of the pack, they constantly picked on him, teased him, and even at one point tried to swallow and digest him alive. At some point when Toothless was barely a year old, a group of Dragon Hunting humans found the nest and slaughter his family, effectively making the Night Fury species doomed to extinction. He only survived because he was small enough to fit in a tiny hole that no one saw. At some point, he got captured by the Red Death and forced to participate in the Dragon Raids on Berk. This continued until he was 15, and then Hiccup got lucky and managed to shoot Toothless down intending to kill him. But instead of killing him, he set Toothless free. And Toothless spared Hiccup in return. Over a course of time, Hiccup and Toothless got closer and closer to each other. Studying the other in secret, until they became friends on one fateful day in their Cove. After that, everything kinda just blends together for Toothless. Fun, happy, carefree memories. The first truly good days he's had in years. And then Astrid discovered him, and they managed to show her the truth, that dragon's were not monsters, just misunderstood. Then, Toothless accidentally showed them the Red Death, and they learned that the Dragons are being forced to raid Berk, otherwise they will be eaten alive. After that, everything just blurs together for Toothless, he saves Hiccup from the arena, he gets captured, they go to nest and kill the Red Death. After that, the Dragons were allowed to live on Berk side by side with the Vikings. And Toothless was finally accepted by his fellow dragons. Hiccup eventually woke up from his coma, and they both started living a normal life on Berk. Becoming the Night Lord One fateful day, Hiccup and the teens were doing a sorta dragon-swap training exercise. And Toothless got stuck with Snotlout, and Snotlout started insulting him which pissed everyone off. Then, Snotlout called Toothless a runt, and bad memories came to Toothless. He ran away while Hiccup beat the absolute s### out of Snotlout. Toothless eventually stumbled upon a hidden cove, and inside he found a TARDIS. He went inside and discovered a glass jar, which he accidentally stepped on and broke. The jar contained the elements to create a Time Lord, but since Toothless was a Night Fury, he became a Hybrid, otherwise known as a Night Lord, half Night Fury half Time Lord. He quickly fell into a 2-month coma, and when he woke up from it. He had 2 hearts, a binary vascular system, and a few other additions and changes to his body. And not just that, he also got the ability to regenerate, which means he can come back to life 12 times, and when he does he gets a new body and voice along with a slightly different personality, but he's still the same person inside. He also was given the knowledge of the Time Lords, the TARDIS, and so much more. He fixed up the TARDIS, and put in a new Control Console which Hiccup had built. The TARDIS then repaired itself, which meant that it changed its exterior and interior to match Toothless' personality and needs. They then started adventuring in the TARDIS, going to all sorts of places and times, from the End of the Universe to New Earth. Description Toothless is known for being both dark and filled with rage, as well as being as gentle and caring as a Grandfather. He can generally switch between the two in seconds, and when he gets serious, you know he's gonna win. He often used to go around wearing either a dark purple dragon coat or a dark blue dragon coat. He also sometimes wears a blue dragon shirt underneath his coat. But now, he often wears a dark red velvet coat, a button up dragon vest, and a dragon shirt. Most of the time, you can see him sporting either a bright red bowtie or a dark purple bowtie. At one point, he even had a tech bowtie, but it is unknown what happened to it. He also generally always carries a Sonic Screwdriver, and even at one point Sonic Sunglasses Physical Description FIRST INCARNATION Toothless is the only Night Lord seen thus far in the series, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury/Night Lord anatomy. He is around 7-foot in height. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). The first pair allows him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail, he used to have two tail fins that aided in steering and stability, but he is missing the left side of his tail fin, which he lost when Hiccup took Toothless down with his Mangler. This is later replaced by a mechanical tail fin that Hiccup constructs himself. He no longer has any prosthetic for his tail, having lost all of the prosthetics he had. Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. Toothless's eyes are a bright green, sometimes acid or emerald green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his ability to retract his teeth. SECOND INCARNATION Toothless is the only Night Lord seen thus far in the series, so his physical appearance is all that can be studied to learn about Night Fury/Night Lord anatomy. He is around 8-foot in height. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). The first pair allows him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid in gliding. At the end of his tail, he used to have two tail fins that aided in steering and stability, but he is missing the left side of his tail fin, which he lost when the TARDIS exploded. He no longer has any prosthetic for his tail, having lost all of the prosthetics he had. Toothless has no scars, a side-effect of the regeneration. Toothless's eyes are a bright bluish green, sometimes aqua or aqua green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his ability to retract his teeth. Abilities and Skills *'Regeneration' Toothless has the ability to come back to life a maximum of 12 times via regeneration. When he regenerates, he gets a new body, personality, and voice. But he is still the same person, with the same memory's, consciousness, and core beliefs. Currently, Toothless has regenerated ONE TIME at the end of Toothless Who - Season 3. He currently has 11 remaining regenerations. Regeneration can sometimes cause post-regeneration trauma, the symptoms of this include short-term memory loss, bad balance, bad coordination, and doing generally out of ordinary things. Post-regeneration trauma can last anywhere from a few minutes to a few days. *'Plasma Breath' Toothless has the ability to fire acetylene-oxygen shaped Plasma Charges or Plasma Blasts for short. He was originally thought to only have a shot-limit of 6, but this was proven false by Toothless multiple times. *'Senses' Toothless has senses that make a human's senses look pitiful in comparison, he can smell up to one mile, he can see in very dark spots, and he can eat as much as he wants without gaining really any weight. He has the ability to smell certain chemicals and energy's in the air, and he can even feel time bending around him. He can also know that he is traveled in time recently by a little itch on his neck. Enemy's Current Past Alvin the Treacherous Alvin the Treacherous originally only wanted Hiccup, but because of Toothless thwarting one of his plans. He held a grudge against the Night Lord until the Daleks threatened them all. And then he finally allied with Toothless and the Berkians. Dagur the Deranged Dagur has threatened Toothless' life on multiple occasions, and once Dagur even managed to destroy the entirety of time by blowing up Toothless' TARDIS. When the universe was restored, the Berserkers locked Dagur up for nearly killing them all. Drago Drago has tortured and nearly killed Toothless on multiple occasions. Grimmel Grimmel has also nearly killed Toothless on multiple occasions. The Dalek's The Dalek's have tried to kill Toothless, and they have also killed the Time Lords. Trivia / Facts *Toothless once created an invisible watch, but he quickly spotted the design flaw. *Toothless is quite attached to his Sonic Screwdriver, and it's his main tool of choice in any situation. *Toothless has been shown to love getting belly rubs, it is unknown when this started happening. *Toothless sometimes pets his TARDIS console, or calls the TARDIS "old girl" *Toothless has a bad habit of sometimes swallowing things, such as change or even computers. *Toothless is great at building things, as he built Inferno and the Sonic Sunglasses